Senpai
by eternal-4-3v3r
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is a mysterious and secluded senpai with a secret. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

A/N my other stories will probably be updated tomorrow x)

As usual POT doesn't belong to me T_T sad sad

On a second note I have no pairings AS OF YET for this story. Any ideas?

.

* * *

.

It was on the first day of spring that the gymnasium, auditorium and even the assembly hall was packed tight with countless students all wearing their newly laundered uniforms. Every year Takuetsu Academy opened the gates to over 1600 freshmen that passed their extremely difficult entrance exam, with over 98.6% graduation rate and a large number of alumni accepted into Tokyo U it was highly ranked and widely known and extremely competitive.

Takuetsu Academy itself was located just on the outskirts of Tokyo and the premise was secured by thick metal bars and guardsmen surrounding the huge academy, Takuetsu Academy boasted the best equipmentts readily available for students and the best teachers.

Within the humid gymnasium, Atobe Keigo sat still with his arms folded in front of him listening to the assistant principal drone on and on about rules and guidelines. Keigo had to admit he was a little nervous, unlike Hyotei Gakuen which he had ruled with an iron thumb, it would be very difficult to rule at Takuetsu especially as a freshman. He would need allies fast, get on good terms with the leaders and gather strong friends to support himself through school life.

As the assistant principal gave a few final instructions and dismissed them, Keigo leisurely stood up and dusted his pants off any plebeian germs that might've gotten attached to him. He rushed outside (gracefully of course) dodging streams of other students escaping to outside.

Directly outside the gymnasium doors were several people lined up with spaces between them all of them holding a sign of some sort with an alphabet on it. Keigo looked on confusedly as other students made their way to a sign. A tap on his shoulder bought him back to reality.

'They're class assignments' A smiling boy told him, his cerulean eyes flashing underneath his eyelid. 'It's located on your tie' The boy told him and flipped Keigo's tie upside down and indeed a small alphabet B was stitched onto it.

'You're in the same class as me' The smiling boy shook Keigo's hand.

'Fuji Syusuke' He introduced himself.

'Atobe Keigo'

'_The_ Atobe? I heard you are a very bossy tycoon' Syusuke giggled as the frown on Keigo's face. 'Sorry sorry, nice to meet you Kei-kun'

'Don't call me that!' Keigo hissed annoyed at the strange boy he had just met.

'My my, don't be so feisty Kei-chan, aren't we friends?' Syusuke grinned slyly.

'Don't add chan to my name' Keigo was fuming now.

'You're so cute Kei-chan, we're going to be left behind though!' Syusuke suddenly pulled Keigo behind him as Syusuke quickly made his way over to the girl holding the B sign.

'H-hey, slow down!' Keigo gasped as his feet made contact with a crack on the ground and his balance toppled over. He swung his arms around almost comically trying to find balance.

_SPLAT_

_._

* * *

_._

Yukimura Seiichi openly laughed at the hello kitty bandage that covered Keigo's nose, the bleeding had stopped merely 5 minutes earlier and Keigo was now left with the aftermath of a bloody nose complete with a bloody shirt. Keigo shot a furious glare at Seiichi and Syusuke both who were giggling outright and moved to stand the furthest away from the two smiling boys. Although they were all strangers it already felt as if Syusuke and Seiichi were getting along too well for their own good.

'And this is the baseball field, our baseball team managed to win Koshien last year and it's growing bigger and bigger, how many of you are here on a baseball recommendation?' The girl who was leading them asked, she had introduced herself as Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the senior guide of class B. A few hands shot up at her question and she nodded at them. 'Try outs begin the day after tomorrow' She reminded them and the couple of freshmen jotted it down.

'It's a bit of a walk to the tennis courts next' Sakuno told them as she continued leading the way, Kunimitsu noted with a pleased frown that all sports equipment did look top of the line and the latest models and he felt his excitement rise at the thought of seeing that tennis court.

Takuetsu Academy divided it's students into three groups, either athletic, academic and/or artistic, everyone in the gymnasium were students picked to be in the athletic department, not to say that athletic department students were dumb or non-creative, but the main focus of the curriculum went towards improving fitness and their sports abilities while 40% went towards the basic academic classes and artistic classes.

'Just around the corner...' He heard Sakuno-senpai mumble and indeed as they rounded the corner the tennis courts came into view, there were about 30 courts lined up, covering a massive amount of space and stretching far, each court was kept in pristine shape and Kunimitsu was surprised to see some students already on the courts, playing games against each other.

'How many of you will be joining the tennis club?' Sakuno asked with a smile as most of the hands went up including Kunimitsu's. Seiichi, Syusuke and Keigo also raised their hands as well as a couple of others Kunimitsu remembered as Marui Bunta, Sanada Geniichiro, Niou Masaharu, Yanagi Renji and Oishi Shuichiro.

'I advise you sign up very quickly, sign ups start tomorrow 7am sharp, but it always becomes crowded' Sakuno seemed to be enjoying herself.

'Hey look Kei-chan' Kunimitsu heard Syusuke whisper to Keigo who huffed away from the said boy. Syusuke was pointing to the furtherest side of the court where a small figure was bouncing balls against the wall with his back to them.

Every ball hit the wall at the exact same spot as the boy lazily hit back and forth with his right hand while his left was holding a ponta. Kunimitsu frowned, finding the action rude as the drink might spill and stain the courts.

'What?' Keigo hissed at Syusuke angrily, 'he's just bouncing the ball against the wall, even ore-sama can do that' Keigo flipped his hair behind him and marched ahead of the group. Syusuke watched the boy further then saw that Kunimitsu was watching him. Syusuke winked and walked up to catch up with Keigo.

'He seem awfully small' Seiichi muttered next to him and Kunimitsu had to agree, the boy couldn't be more than 10 from his size.

'He could be one of the siblings?' Sanada Genichiro had joined their conversation as the three of them continued as the boy hit the ball back and forth.

'U-uhm' Sakuno was holding back on her laughter as she watched in amusement.

'Control your group Sakuno' The boy called out to them without turning around.

'Ryo-kun sorry for disrupting your practice~!' Sakuno replied and the boy waved at her with the ponta in his hand still not turning around.

'Is he your little brother senpai?' Seiichi asked making light conversation.

'N-no!' Sakuno snorted.

_Pang_

The tennis ball smashed against the wall as the boy swung his racquet hard, the tennis ball embedded into the wall and stopped spinning. (We all know how over powered these tennis boys are -.-)

'Ah damn, principals going to make me pay for it again' The boy muttered annoyed, shouldering his racquet a dark aura surrounded around the boy. Kunimitsu was intrigued, the power behind that smash had been so strong that he had felt the swish of the wind even outside the nets. Kunimitsu made move to enter the courts but Sakuno stopped him.

'Sorry for bothering you Ryo-kun, we'll see you in class!' Sakuno called out and pulled the three boys away from the tennis courts to meet up with the rest of the class that was already so far ahead.

'You shouldn't provoke Ryo-kun' Sakuno said with a smile. 'He gets angry when people see him as a kid'

'But you should know he's in senior year and your student council president'


	2. First Impressions don't last

I took a look at the reviews and everyone's like "hmmmmmm..." I dont know if thats good or not =_= Anyways thanks for all the reviews ❤

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belong to me

This is an extremely short chapter from me because I have an assignment due today, but I should hopefully be updating this weekend.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Impressions don't last**

He fought hard to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of the tennis courts. Every inch of the multiple tennis courts were filled up with students all signing up for the well known tennis club.

He inwardly groaned at the sheer number of students and the long line that he would have to go through. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his wrists forcefully.

'Kei-chan~' A voice right next to his ear sent shivers down his body in fear.

_Dear lord, have mercy_ Keigo thought and turned around to see Syuusuke in his uniform.

'Fuji don't call ore-sama by ore-sama's first name' Keigo reminded him with a slight frown.

'Don't be stingy Kei-chan' Syuusuke began dragging the reluctant Keigo towards the front of the lines, he made sure to keep a sharp eye for any cracks on the ground.

As they squeezed through groups after groups of people Keigo could recognize some faces through the crowd as they approached. Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichiro, Oshitari Yuushi and Marui Bunta were already standing in a small group forming a semi-circle near the front of the lines. Both Kunimitsu and Genichiro sent him nod in greeting while Seiichi smiled at him.

'No one minds if Kei-chan waits with us right?' Syusuke asked the second years that were standing behind them with his blue eyes wide open, the sophomores didn't dare answer back, opting to cower in fear under Syusuke's intense stare.

At that moment every speakers that was installed around the tennis courts cackled and buzzed.

'Ne ne, stop wasting time and get yourself into groups, All rounders on court 1 to 4. Counter punchers on courts 5 to 7, serve and volley on 8 to 13 and agressive baseliners on 14 to 19' A bored voice drawled out.

Only Syuusuke and Marui were forced to move to a separate court and as everyone hurried to move into their assigned groups the voice drawled out of the speaker again.

'Ne baka sensei can I leave now'

'Hey, it's your duty as tennis club captain'

'Che, even a baka sensei like you could have made a simple announcement'

'Why you- The speaker's still on!'

CHZZZT.

.

* * *

.

A final kick to his stomach sent him coughing on the ground as blood spilled from his mouth. He spat out the blood and wiped his mouth with his shirt as the man above him moved backwards to sit back down on his high chair.

'You should know what it means to disobey me' The principal said glaring at the boy on the ground.

'Yes sir' The boy only replied in a monotone unwiling to let any emotions slip past onto his face.

'Clean yourself up and get out of here' The principal told him before swivelling around in his chair to face the window. 'And Ryoma... if you ever disobey me again...'

Ryoma paused before opening the door.

'Yes sir'

.

* * *

.

'Uhhm' Genichiro tried to stop the group of senior girls that walked past him. He groaned inwardly, why was the academy so damn big? Tennis practice would be beginning in less then 10 minutes and he didn't know the direction towards the courts.

He jogged down the path that opened up in the garden and made a right turn. Unfortunately he didn't see the body on the ground until it was too late, he tried to top before he tramped over the body and had to twist his body out of the way so he wouldn't squish the teen.

Genichiro picked himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes wincing slightly in pain as he had landed on his torso, there would be a large bruise that would colorfully decorate his torso tomorrow.

He was a little annoyed as he reached out to shake the teen awake but stopped short as the teen turned around in his sleep.

It wasn't that Genichiro had never seen a pretty boy in his life, being childhood friends with Seiichi he had learned that even some boys were prettier then girls. However the boy on the ground had a different kind of aura then from Seiichi, even as he lay asleep the boy exerted a certain pheromone that screamed attention. He had pale and smooth skin and silky raven hair that fell over his eyes. The school uniform he wore rose slightly above his stomach revealing toned muscles.

Genichiro couldn't help it, his hand seemed to move on it's own, and all thoughts escaped his head as his hand reached closer to the boy's silky emerald tinted hair.

The next thing he knew Genichiro found himself falling forward as his neck tie was jerked on roughly, and his eyes widened as the tip of a ball point pen rested mere centimeteres from his eyes.

The boy revealed his golden colored eyes as he glared at him.

'Don't touch me brat'

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3: His tennis style

Tezuka Kunimitsu Vs Echizen Ryoma


End file.
